hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Rich No More
Rich No More was the fourth Zillion Dollar Adventures segment aired during the fourth season of the Richie Rich cartoon series, as part of the fifth episode of The Monchhichis/Little Rascals/Richie Rich Show, first aired 8 October 1983. Summary Richie invites his friends, including Gloria Glad, Freckles Friendly and several unnamed kids, to his mansion where they would honor "Dream Come True Day", where the kids can do what they want for one day. Freckles Friendly runs the Rich Bank for a day, and Gloria rides one of Richie's horses. But trouble lurks when The Collector is plotting to seize the Rich family's fortune and their estate, and using a device to shrink a secure vault which opens using a high-pitched sound. Behind a bush, the Collector sneaks out and records the sound on a tape recorder. He also causes trouble while Gloria is riding a horse. Then, after so long, The Collector has successfully gained access to the vault, stolen the money, and shrunk the vault to a smaller size and placed it in a bag. Mr. Rich learns that his estate is now the property of The Collector, who shows Mr. Rich his deed to the Rich estate, and orders the Rich family and the workers off the property or he will call the police. The now poverty-stricken Rich family are in the downtown district, searching for a place to stay, and they find a cheap apartment complex for the family to stay. Cadbury and Irona were still working for the Rich family. Then, Richie, Gloria and Freckles discover in a newspaper the guy resembling the 12-year-old boy who Gloria claimed was responsible for her horse incident. Richie was trying to figure out a puzzle, and wondered whether the man had a beard. Richie drew a beard on the guy in the newspaper photo, making it clear that it is The Collector who is responsible for the problem. Richie described past incidents, including shrinking people and placing them in bottles in the Season 3 premiere. Richie, Gloria and Freckles decide to access the Rich estate to investigate. Freckles tried to climb a fence, but set off the alarm, and then Richie and Gloria get captured in a cage which Richie didn't realize was there, and fell through a trap door into the mansion, where the kids were now under the threat of being shrunk to snail size. After The Collector reported to the police, Richie had his original device that sets off the same kind of high-pitched sound in his pocket, and the shrunken vault grows back to normal size - indoors - and the stolen money spews into a pile all over The Collector, and with sirens heard in the background, Richie declared that the police are going to send him back to prison where he belongs. Now, the Rich family are happy to be back home in the Rich mansion, and Richie commends Gloria and Freckles on a job well done, but Gloria also commends Dollar the Dog, who is now seen in the secure vault chewing on a lot of bones, as Dollar finally got his wishes fulfilled on "Dream Come True Day". Trivia * This is the only episode in the series in which Gloria Glad's full name is mentioned. * This was the second of three appearances for The Collector. Previously, he appeared in the self-titled segment on the Season 3 premiere (which would be rebroadcast two weeks later), and he would later appear in "Irona Story" one month later. Characters * Nancy Cartwright as Gloria Glad * Christian Hoff as Freckles Friendly * Joan Gerber as Regina Rich and Irona * Stanley Jones as Richard Rich, Sr. and Cadbury * Robert Ridgely as The Collector * Sparky Marcus as Richie Rich * Frank Welker as Dollar the Dog Category:Richie Rich Category:Richie Rich Zillion Dollar Adventures segments Category:Richie Rich episodes Category:TV Episodes Category:The Funtastic Index